


Он - его самая большая проблема

by Knyazhich_Damian



Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Drama, Established Relationship, Fantasy, M/M, Slash, UST, m/m - Freeform, romantic
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-26
Packaged: 2018-09-02 10:37:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,743
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8664439
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Knyazhich_Damian/pseuds/Knyazhich_Damian
Summary: Криденс - теперь главная проблема в жизни Персиваля Грейвса, вернувшегося после козней Гриндевальда. Учить юношу сложно, особенно когда тот демонстрирует бунтарский характер. Но возможно, что путь к пониманию лежит не через силу?..





	

Жизнь в Нью-Йорке кипела уже с самого утра. Люди спешили на работу, отправлялись на рынки, в торговые лавки и магазины, кто-то устраивал митинги, кто-то торговал газетами, шумно выкрикивая их название, дети спешили в школы, а некоторые прогуливали и сбивались на улицах в стайки. Не было и часа, чтобы на улицах было свободно или безлюдно. 

Каждый день одно и то же: все спешили, торопились, не замечали друг друга, но в целом дела в городе обстояли тихо и спокойно. Нью-Йорк работал как отлаженный механизм, где каждая шестерёнка ровно на своём месте выполняла только свою функцию. Однако когда в северной части города, недалеко от центра, взорвался газетный стенд, порождая фейерверк и дождь из изорванных горящих и дымящихся газет, началась паника. В воздух поднялись клубы тёмного дыма, женщины закричали, пряча за собой детей, а мужчины побежали за водой, чтобы потушить пламя. 

Внезапно сквозь толпу зевак прорвался мальчишка и со всех ног бросился к переулкам подальше от шума, криков и пыли. Криденс спешил, чтобы не быть замеченным среди всей этой паники, петляя между домами уже знакомой дорогой. Когда он достиг небольшого, но аккуратного дома, явно нового и принадлежащего кому-то обеспеченному, Криденс замер на пороге, чтобы перевести дыхание и немного отдохнуть. Воровато осмотревшись по сторонам, он выдохнул и осторожно повернул ручку двери, затем сделал шаг, избегая скрипа половиц и переступая опасное место, после чего закрыл за собой дверь, оказавшись на кухне. 

В доме царила абсолютная тишина. Не было слышно даже тиканья часов, что уж говорить о домовом эльфе, который появлялся в основном по приказу хозяина. Как он умудрялся незаметно делать уборку или накрывать на стол – Криденс не знал, но его крайне забавлял сам факт наличия в доме этого невидимого глазу существа.

Криденс не стал затягивать и скользнул в зал, но тут же испуганно замер, встретившись взглядом с суровым Персивалем Грейвсом, сидевшим в кресле у камина. Между тёмных бровей аврора заложилась морщинка, словно намекая на недовольство хозяина дома. Губы Персиваля были плотно поджаты, а руки сложены в замок, - маг явно пребывал в долгих и тяжёлых размышлениях до появления подопечного. Криденс испуганно отпрянул назад, зная, какой выволочкой ему грозит недавняя выходка, но Грейвс поднял руку, прося его оставаться на месте. 

– И где же ты был, позволь спросить? – произнёс он угрожающе тихо и чуть склонил голову набок. 

Только вот Криденс оказался слишком очарован изящным движением кисти, тем движением, которым ему велели оставаться на месте, чтобы отвечать или придумывать очередную ложь. Всё в Персивале гипнотизировало и привлекало его: от внешности до манер и разговора.

– Криденс, – Грейвс попробовал вернуть внимание юноши к разговору. 

Но даже строгость, мелькнувшая в голосе, не смогла испугать. Вызвала мурашки, но такие приятные, что на страх просто не хватило эмоций.

– Я… гулял, – ответил Криденс, нервно дёрнув уголками губ.

– И только? – спросил Грейвс, вскидывая брови и потирая пальцем подбородок.

– И только, – максимально честно ответил Криденс, кивнув.

Грейвс замер всего на пару секунд. Щёлкнув пальцами, он повернул голову в сторону и дверь, ведущая в холл, отворилась. На пороге стоял один из приближённых Грейвсу магов, слабенький и бесперспективный, но зато верный и не болтливый. 

– В северной части города произошёл взрыв стенда с печатной продукцией организации «Новый Салем», – робко произнёс он, втягивая голову в плечи, словно опасаясь гнева нанимателя. Однако Грейвс, как и всегда, остался спокоен, а его холодный взгляд не сходил с Криденса, буквально вжавшегося спиной в стену.

– Свидетели? – спросил Персиваль.

– Не-маги, сэр, – ответил его осведомитель. – Магов рядом не было. Шума это особого не произвело, скорее всего, говорить об этом у нас не будут.

– Благодарю, мистер Саммерли, – кивнул Грейвс, бросив взгляд на мага. – Подождите меня на улице, вернёмся вместе.

Саммерли послушно удалился. Стоило лишь хлопнуть входной двери, как Грейвс встал, оправляя полы плаща и неспешно приближаясь к Криденсу. Юноша готов был поклясться: в тяжёлом взгляде тёмных глаз и в лёгком наклоне головы отразилась угроза.

– Ты о чём вообще думаешь? – спросил Грейвс, зло ударяя кулаком в стену чуть выше плеча Криденса. – А если бы тебя увидели? Ты и так на особом контроле!

– Ты обещал, что мне не придётся прятаться! – в голосе Криденса послышалась обида. – Ты говорил, что я…

– Я тебе ещё и о благоразумии и безопасности говорил! – сорвался Грейвс, начиная повышать голос и угрожающе нависая над юношей, отчего тот сжался. – Ты подставляешь не только себя, но и меня!

В этот самый момент в глазах Криденса мелькнул недобрый огонёк. Юноша расправил плечи и распрямился, выдерживая испытание взглядом. Персиваль помнил, что этот мальчик – само зло во плоти, сбор тёмной и опасной энергии, силы, которая запросто могла бы уничтожить даже его. Но Персиваль никогда не боялся, иначе бы не ввязался во всё это дело.

– Марш к себе, – коротко распорядился Грейвс, чуть отстраняясь. – Я запрещаю тебе покидать дом. Прикажу следить за тобой домовику. Только попробуй причинить ему вред, Криденс! И надейся, что к моменту возвращения я буду слишком уставшим, чтобы разбираться с тобой! А то клянусь, мало не покажется.

Криденс нахмурился, не понимая этого приказного тона и обидных слов. В его понимании он не сделал ничего плохого, даже не попался на глаза другим магам, не считая приставленного Грейвсом «няньки». 

– Персиваль… – прошептал Криденс, но маг прервал его всё тем же жестом: поднял руку, приказывая замолчать.

– Мистер Грейвс, – поправил он настойчиво.

– Но… ты разрешал! – в голосе мальчика, когда он не смог сдержать реакцию, послышалось настоящее возмущение.

– Я сказал: пошёл к себе! – сорвался на крик Грейвс, и Криденс, бросив на него обиженный взгляд, отстранился и бегом взлетел по лестнице.

Когда раздался хлопок двери, Грейвс вздохнул, устало потирая лоб и морщась, после чего позвал эльфа-домовика, прося присмотреть за Криденсом.

– Если он рискнёт покинуть дом, найди меня, – распорядился Персиваль, накидывая шарф на шею, пока эльф кивал. – Лучше не лезь к нему сам, Брауни, Криденс всё ещё не контролирует себя. 

Эльф, служивший ещё отцу и деду Персиваля, кивнул с улыбкой. Хозяин никогда не подвергал его опасности. 

***

 

Прошло не так много времени с тех пор, как Геллерт Гриндевальд оглушил Персиваля, воспользовался его обликом и едва не подвёл тем самым Криденса к гибели, а магическое сообщество к разоблачению. С огромным трудом Грейвс восстановил своё честное имя и репутацию, после чего взял под опеку Криденса, обещая президенту Пиквери обучать его жизни в волшебном мире и найти способ извлечь остатки Обскура. 

К его удивлению, Криденс оказался не самым послушным учеником. Тёмная сущность была словно отражением его настоящего, части демона, составляющего личность мальчика. Когда Грейвс смотрел на Криденса, задумчивого и мрачного, ему казалось, что такой тёмный и опасный он куда естественнее робкой и тихой тени самого себя.

Благо Криденс слушался его. Почти слушался. Порой обманывал, нарушал своё слово, не самым прилежным образом читал книги, но при этом сердцем был верен Грейвсу. Персиваль делал ставку только на это, когда пытался укротить грозную силу разрушительной мощи, и ему это почти удавалось. 

Однако сегодняшняя выходка подопечного вывела Грейвса из себя. Он не мог причинить Криденсу боль, не мог решиться поднять на него руку, хотя порой безумно хотелось дёрнуть его за шкирку и вправить мозги на место. Останавливала лишь перспектива страха: Персиваль не хотел, чтобы Криденс начал его бояться. Приходилось с трудом держать себя в руках.

В департаменте о случае в центре города не говорили. Скорее всего, не-маги восприняли это за чужую шутку. 

Когда Грейвс вернулся домой, стрелка часов указывала полночь. Элегантные наряды сменила пространная рубашка и свободные брюки, а в руке оказалась заранее приготовленная домовиком порция огневиски. В комнате было темно, и лишь свет от камина разбавлял мрак. Треск огня приятно успокаивал, и Грейвс выдохнул, наконец-то расслабляясь. 

Пальцы Персиваля, сжимая бокал, легко постукивали по кожаной ручке кресла, когда скрипнула лестница. Грейвс не обернулся, не желая пересекаться с Криденсом даже взглядом, и сделал вид, что вообще не заметил его присутствия. 

Однако его подопечный явно был иного мнения. Юноша приблизился и молча опустился на ковёр у ног Персиваля. Он немного посидел так, а затем подался вперёд, сжимая холодными пальцами колено Грейвса. Маг проигнорировал его, и Криденс устроил голову на чужих ногах, скользя пальцами по мужскому бедру.

Криденс никогда не знал чужой ласки. На себе он испытывал только побои, и когда Грейвс проявлял к нему нежность, юноша готов был на всё. Даже после ссоры он знал, что Персиваль не оттолкнёт и не прогонит, не решится нарушить робкую привязанность ученика к себе. 

Доверчивость и покорность юноши немного смягчили мага, как и его ненавязчивая ласка. Грейвс потянул руку, зарываясь пальцами в мягкие черные волосы и чуть сжимая их у корней, приятно массируя кожу головы. Криденс подался навстречу, прикрывая глаза и наслаждаясь прикосновениями к себе. Порой он просто не понимал, как столь прекрасный мужчина мог трогать его, гладить и обнимать. Как ему не было противно?..

В поисках ответа на свой вопрос Криденс поднял голову. Персиваль, явно решив пойти на примирение в ответ, пощекотал его под подбородком и кивком поманил к себе, подвигаясь и уступая место. Криденс тут же послушно сел рядом, устраиваясь вполуоборот и укладывая голову на плечо учителю и обнимая его излишне вольно. Хотя почему излишне? Свидетелей не было, и они были вольны делать что угодно. Грейвс приобнял его в ответ, продолжая поигрывать огневиски в бокале.

– Прости меня, – прошептал Криденс, поднимая голову и смотря в глаза мага. – Я больше не буду столь несдержанным, обещаю. 

– Конечно не будешь, - согласно кивнул Персиваль. – Ты наказан и из дома в течение месяца не выйдешь. А спустя месяц ты мне сдашь экзамен на простейшие заклинания и умение контролировать себя. Не сдашь – ещё месяц сидишь взаперти. И не закатывай глаза.

Криденс хмыкнул, скользнув ладонью по груди Грейвса. Конечно же, он не собирался спорить и ругаться вновь, но перспектива быть посаженным под замок очень его не устраивала. 

– И только попробуй, – Грейвс перехватил руку юноши, сжимая его запястье. – Ослушаешься меня, и я сошлю тебя к своим родственникам или пристрою в интернат. Но рядом с собой не оставлю.

– Что?.. – Криденс вскинулся, готовясь возмутиться, но Персиваль притянул его обратно к себе, зарываясь пальцами в волосы на затылке и мягко целуя лоб.

– Ты понял? – спросил он у замеревшего ученика, пытающегося отвести стыдливый взгляд и скрыть румянец, украсивший щёки. 

Криденс ощутил, как участилось дыхание. Мачеха твердила ему о боге сотни раз, но юноша в него никогда не верил. Теперь же он узрел своего бога в сильном и надёжном наставнике, спасителе и друге. Даже запах Персиваля был таким, что хотелось уснуть на его плече и проснуться рядом, впитать в себя этот запах и срастись с ним.

– Ты понял, Криденс? – терпеливо переспросил Грейвс, поглаживая чужую спину и неспешно опускаясь лаской к пояснице.

Юноша кивнул. Он кивнул вновь и приподнялся, осторожно целуя уголок губ Грейвса. Тот лишь улыбнулся, явно одобряя такие действия. 

– Я понял, – ответил Криденс тихо. – Только не гони меня. Я прощён? 

– Прощён, заочно, – ответил Грейвс.

Сидя рядом с Персивалем, Криденс осмелел и закинул ноги на колени Грейвса. Они продолжали сидеть в обнимку перед камином, и Персиваль думал, что Криденс – самая большая проблема в его жизни. 

Но при этом такая приятная.


End file.
